The Frozen Mask
by Morgan d'Arc
Summary: It has been thousands of years since the Age of the League of Legends. The memory of the Institution forgotten by the world. Until now. Follow Naruko as she journeys through betrayal and hardships to find her place in the world. Fem! Naruto, Kuro Hyoton! Naruko, Leblanc and Lissandra-like! Naruko.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Greetings all, Morgan D'Arc here. I have decided to post the first chapter of my next story after the Forgotten Doctor. I may upload the first chapter of a few more Naruto/League of legends ideas. I currently have a few ideas for Zyra, Lulu, Sivir, and Riven. If anyone has any questions or comments about the story or my other ideas please either review or PM me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, League of Legends, or any of the other references I use in this story.**

 **Challenge: I am trying to write about many of my favorite league characters. It would be interesting to see other authors make a xover with the league of legends making a MC or OC gain the powers of a league champion or champions.**

 **Warnings: There will be some light bashing of characters including: Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Konoha's Council.**

 **The Frozen Mask**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **The Ice Witch**

(Land of Snow/Spring)

Naruko sighed as she looked upon the celebrating people of the land of Snow, now renamed the land of Spring. She knew Sasuke would more than likely get the entire credit for this mission. He had received credit for the wave mission, their passing of the first two sections of the chunin exams, and the defeat of the Sand Jinchuuriki Gaara. Kakashi had always wrote the reports unfavorably and always put Sasuke in a better light.

She had long since stopped caring for her team. Sasuke was an egotistical asshole with a superiority and inferiority complex. Sakura was a useless fangirl. And Kakashi was one of the worst Senseis she had ever seen. He did not even try to train her and Sakura. He tried to hide it but she could tell he only wanted to train prodigies. As a prodigy himself he had no idea how to help people with less talent. This thinking affected his mission reports as well, never asking them what happened and just assuming that Sasuke did all of the work.

She wished she had not made her mask so perfectly in her younger days. She found a great irony that she was probably a better actor than her client, Yukie Fujikaze. She wasn't a hidden prodigy or anything, but she was smarter than she let on. After she failed the academy the first time she knew that the teachers had sabotaged her work. She could not tell the Third Hokage this because he would just say to trust in the will of fire and they would eventually understand her. He would then proceed to do nothing.

Sentimental fool.

So she decided to hide her intelligence. If the teachers thought she was going to fail anyway, then she would pretend to fail so they would not even bother to sabotage her. Unfortunately they still sabotaged her results in her second attempt, and the third attempt. She was considering leaving the village to train on her own when the Mezuki incident happened and she became a shinobi.

She had been naïve to think that her life would change when she became a Shinobi. She still faced the disdain of the villagers and the neglect from her teachers. When she had met Jiraiya she thought she had finally found a reliable teacher, only for him to tell her the instructions of what she needed to do then proceeds to peep on women.

Right in front of an adolescent girl.

However she was so desperate for training and stuck with the perverted old hermit. He had managed to teach her the rasengan and toad summoning, which is more than Kakashi ever taught her.

She sighed again and began to walk out of the party to where the generator was still transforming the country into spring.

Despite the sunny weather the area still seemed to be cold. She paused, everywhere else was nearing 70 degrees, why would it feel like winter right next to the machine?

She looked around and saw a cave where the cold seemed to come from. She curiously entered the cave and gasped when she saw the cave was completely covered in ice. She tried to step into the cave but felt a sort of barrier preventing her. She pushed a bit harder and almost fell into the cave when the invisible barrier disappeared. She regained her balance and continued further into the cave until she came to a large dome like room. She looked around the room in wonder. It was completely made out of ice. The roof and walls of the cave were covered in paintings depicting scenes of battle between three women. The first woman was covered in a black cloak and held a bow made out of ice. The second woman rode a boar and held a flail with a huge chunk of ice as the mace. The last woman had the most bizarre appearance. Her legs were encased in black ice and she wore an armored dark blue dress with a helm that completely covered her eyes.

The paintings seem to depict a battle where the first two women killed the strange robed woman. Naruko wondered what the woman did to deserve such a fate.

There was a tablet in the center of the room in front of a large chunk of black ice. Naruko cautiously approached the tablet and tried to read the description. Unfortunately the tablet was in a different language and she could not understand a word of it.

She looked at the large piece of black ice and could not help but want to touch it. She tried to tell herself that touching something that looked so evil was a bad idea. But the idea stayed in her head until she rested her hand upon the black ice.

Suddenly she was assaulted with pain but she could not remove her hand from the ice. The pain grew too much until she blacked out.

(Dream World)

She woke up to see darkness around her. She looked around wildly but could not see anything in the distance. However before she could react she was transported to a realm of black ice. Above her she could see a large gate covered in the ice with a frozen sealing tag preventing the gate from being opened. She widened her eyes as she recognized this place. It was the same place she was transported too when her pervert of a sensei threw her off a cliff to access the Kyuubi's power.

However now it was completely frozen in ice.

She glanced around the room until she saw another pathway that wasn't there before. She entered the corridor and eventually arrived in a mimic of the cave room she was in before she entered her mindscape. In the center of the room where the chunk of black ice was, the women with the strange helm was standing there staring at her, or at least she assumed the frozen woman was staring.

Before she could speak the woman spoke first " **Naruko Uzumaki, I have seen your life from inside your head. It was an interesting experience**."

Naruko immediately got on guard, this woman had learned her entire life in a couple of seconds? How powerful was she?

The woman raised one hand and spoke again in her echoing voice " **At ease, descendant of my enemies. I mean you no harm. I must thank you for freeing me from my prison."**

Naruko frowned and eased her stance a bit, she doubted she could do much to this woman anyway "Who are you, and what do you mean descendant of your enemies?"

The woman drew herself up a bit in pride " **I am Lissandra, the Avatar of the Watchers. I am also known as the Ice Witch and a former champion of the League of Legends. As for being a child of my enemies, you hold the blood of the winter's wrath within you. You hold the blood of Sejuani."**

Naruko looked even more confused as she stared up at the Ice Witch "Sejuani? Who is that, and what is the league of legends?"

The now named Lissandra chuckled a bit " **You ask many questions child, but seeing as you freed me from my prison I will answer them. Sejuani was once the leader of the Winters Claw tribe. She was one of the greatest warriors the Freljourd has ever known. The league of legends on the other hand, was an institution of war to cease the constant bloody battles occurring across the world centuries ago. It called for champions to represent the various city states to end disputes. I was once a champion of the league representing the Freljourd and the Frost Watch."**

Naruko contemplated this information, there was very little known about the period of time before the clan wars. There were some legends of the Sage of the Six Paths, but those were few and far between. If what Lissandra said is true, then this League of Legends had been before the sage of the six paths, which would make her thousands of years old.

Naruko glanced around the frozen room again and looked at Lissandra "While this information is interesting, it does not explain why you were in that piece of ice, or how you are in my mindscape."

The ice witch smirks at the young girl (to her at least) " **The ice you touched was not a simple piece of frozen water. That ice held my soul, preserved for hundreds of years after my death at the hands of the Freljourn alliance. I had wanted to rule the Freljourd and grew in strength until I was stopped by your ancestor and her rival Ashe. Upon my physical body's death, I transported my soul and magic into that block of ice, insuring that it would never break or melt. The Freljourd alliance sealed me within that cave with powerful magic, making it so only one of their descendants could release me, which you unknowingly did."**

Naruko tensed "Then did you enter my mindscape to get revenge when I touched the ice?"

Lissandra paused to think of her response " **Originally my plan was to destroy your mind and take over your body."**

Naruko nearly stumbled at her blunt answer "T-then why didn't you? Surely it would be easy for someone as powerful as you?"

Lissandra seemed to contemplate her answer as she turned and glided to one of the wall paintings depicting her defeat " **A number of factors are preventing me from simply taking over your body. The destruction of my physical body and sending my soul to this ice has weakened my power a great deal. In addition this seal that holds the beast behind the gate from this room was made by one of the most powerful beings I have ever felt."**

Naruko calmed down as she heard that the being in front of her would not be able to take over her body "Then what are you planning on doing?"

The ice witch pondered her thoughts before nodding to herself " **I will teach you my arts as well as your ancestors."**

Naruko's mind went blank at the mention of training and stuttered "W-what? You suddenly talk of taking over my body to training me in your skills?"

The witch smirked " **If I cannot return back to life through your body, I will ensure that the world remembers my legacy. Besides, I see a lot of myself in you despite being a legacy of that boar rider. The mask you wear to fool your teammates and that despicable village of yours is well made, if misguided."**

Naruko was not really surprised that Lissandra could see through her mask after going over all of her memories "What do you mean despicable village? Konoha is my home!"

Lissandra scowled a bit " **Yes, I find it quite ironic that the legacy of Sejuani would end up in a village that supports 'The Will of Fire.' As for your village, it is disgraceful. In the Freljourd your status would be determined by merit. For that boy, Sasuke, to continue to steal your glory would be reason to execute him. The rest of your team is disgraceful as well."**

Naruko wanted to argue, but found she couldn't find the words and Lissandra continued " **Not to mention this 'Will of Fire' as distasteful as that sounds, seems to promote teamwork to conquer adversity. I never found a more hypocritical belief. Your village puffs up Heroes left and right and only focuses on prodigies of teams. From your memories there were only two teams that actually gained more reputation than an individual, and ones a drunk, the other a pervert, and the last is a freakish scientist that would put Singed in his place."**

Naruko desperately tried to find an argument to preserver her image of the village and came up with something "But my parents died to protect the village, jiji told me!"

Lissandra smirked as if she had fallen for a trap " **Yes your 'jiji' such a benevolent man, taking time out of his schedule for a no name orphan. Always telling you to forgive the villagers and earn their respect while never doing anything to improve your station."**

Naruko felt like she was standing in front of a large black pit, she knew if she heard the next words her beliefs in Konoha would shatter. However Lissandra continued on ruthlessly " **It is interesting to note that even forgotten memories can be viewed from inside your mindscape, including the memories of your parents."**

Naruko's breath hitched as Lissandra's words hit her full force, the woman in front of her knew one of her greatest wishes, even larger than earning the respect of her village, to know who her parents were. She stared at the being in front of her unsure "Who were my parents? Please tell me, Jiji always said he didn't know them."

Lissandra chuckled darkly " **Oh yes, he did not know his successor and his wife, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."**

Naruko felt the word around her disappear as she took in those words, she was the daughter of the Fourth Hokage and the Red Death of Konoha. She knew it was not possible that Hiruzen had never known her parents. But then she thought of her current sensei, and Jiraiya. Kakashi had told them he was the last student of the Fourth Hokage, surely he knew she was Minato's daughter? And Jiraiya always boasted that he had taught the Fourth, he must have known too! She tried desperately to think of a reason for this deception until she turned to Lissandra "Th-they probably wanted to protect me from my parent's enemies, right?"

Lissandra smirked again " **The only enemies that could have targeted you were in no position to instigate a war. Iwa had just exited the third shinobi war and was still recovering from your Father's actions. Kumo on the other hand was also in a bad position since their only ally, Kiri, was in the middle of a civil war. By the time that either of those two countries were prepared for war, you would already be in your twenties at the latest. The only reason that the Third Hokage never told you is that he wanted a docile weapon, so loyal to Konoha that it would never betray them, no matter how poorly it's treated."**

Naruko felt as if she was now falling in that pit she felt earlier, her loyalty and love for Konoha was breaking apart in her misery.

Lissandra kneeled down in front of the now crying girl " **Do not worry, with my power and your ancestors you will be powerful enough to leave that foolish village and make your own name out of your parents' shadow."**

Naruko stopped crying and her eyes grew a bit icy as she felt hatred for her treatment, the village, and all of her supposed instructors. She remembered what Neji said to her once during the Chunin Exams.

(Flashback)

Neji stood before a beat up Naruko and spoke arrogantly "A nameless orphan like you can never understand the feeling of being caged like a bird, never having any freedom to choose your own path and be bound by the whims of others!'

(End Flashback)

She almost laughed, she was naïve back then to think that she wasn't just as caged as Neji. She wasn't bound by a seal on her forehead, but rather the whims of the Third Hokage. However she knew she couldn't leave yet or she would be hunted down by Hunter nins. She was not nearly strong enough to avoid them for long.

Naruko looked at the Ice Witch and said "Please train me sensei."

The witch laughed her cold laugh and spoke " **Excellent, I will inject into you the knowledge of my more basic abilities: Ice Shard, Ring of Frost, Glacial Path, Frozen Tomb, and Iceborn."**

Naruko suddenly felt an influx of information about the abilities. She almost gaped when she saw their power and diversity in effects 'If these are only her basic abilities, what are her strongest ones?'

Lissandra held out her hand and ice gathered in her palms until she held a flail made out of black ice, it looked like a dark mimicry of the flail Sejuani used in the wall paintings. She held out the flail and Naruko took it, she was surprised to feel that the flail barely weighed anything at all.

Lissandra explained " **Your ancestor, Sejuani, was infamous for her skills with the flail. She used it in conjunction while riding on a boar, but it seems like using mounts have become uncommon in this day and age. I observed Sejuani enough times to learn some of her abilities she used through her weapon, such as Flail of the Northern Winds, Permafrost, and Glacial Prison."**

Naruko nodded and closed her eyes as information of the techniques and some of her ancestor's history came to her.

Lissandra continued " **One more thing, when you exit your mindscape you will find your body changed, you may wish to use your special transformation technique I saw you create from your memories."**

Naruko nodded, her special transformation came from an accident. She used way too much chakra on the henge and actually turned into the object. She had stayed as a tree for around four hours until she figured out how to undo the jutsu. She had tested it extensively and found that even the Byakugan could not see through it.

Soon the world started to fade as she began to wake up. She could barely hear Lissandra say to her before she returned to the real world " **Make sure you train with your abilities in the real world, you may have the knowledge, but the experience must be gained by your body."**

(Ice Cave)

Naruko woke up suddenly and looked around, the chunk of black ice was gone and in her hands was the giant flail. She quickly sealed the flail into a spare storage scroll and looked at her changes in the ice. Her once wheat blond hair had turned bone white. Her sapphire blue eyes seem to be an even deeper blue and almost glowed with energy. She quickly applied the henge to return to her previous form and exited the cave, ready to face the world with the power of the Freljourd.

 **AN: I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of my latest story. I am starting the story at the hunt for Sasuke arc. For any fans of the Forgotten Doctor, don't worry I am planning on getting an update out in the next 2 days. Anyway cya next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Great Escape

**AN: Greetings everyone, time for the second chapter in this story. I also decided to put some Leblanc influences with Naruko. I think of all the LoL characters Leblanc reminds me of Naruko the most. With her clones and henge she is very similar to the Deceiver.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Great Escape**

 **(Konoha)**

Naruko kept her face blank as they walked back into Konoha. She had decided to gradually remove some of her mask and become more skilled. She could not leave Konoha now but she refused to lie to herself and start showing her real self. On the way back from the land of Spring Lissandra had shown her many things about her powers. She had spoken that black ice is an enhanced version of regular ice. Stronger, sharper, and colder than the original.

On the way back from Konoha she had started responding colder and meaner to her teammate's constant abuse on her actions, worrying her sensei Kakashi. He knew that the only reason the team had any cohesion was that Sasuke and Sakura constantly took out their frustration on Naruko while she took it with her endless cheerfulness.

By the time that Konoha was hours away she finally decided to react strongly. Sakura was doing her usual bitch fest, insulting her to make herself feel better. They were walking instead of running to allow Sakura to catch her breath when she began to feel inadequate "You know, I would never be caught dead in Orange. You look like a clown. And your hair is simply hideous, have you ever heard of a comb before? Your parents should hav-" "Smack!"

Naruko backhanded the fangirl in the face hard and Sakura went flying back until he hit a tree. Naruko's hair shadowed her face as she shook with rage. She walked up to the pink haired genin and lifted her by the neck "You really need to shut up you worthless piece of trash."

Kakashi decided it was time to step in "Naruko, that is enough she is your teammate."

Naruko snorted "Does that matter? She is nothing to me, just like how I am nothing to any of you."

Sasuke was unnerved by his teammates change in demeaner, where had the happy go lucky girl he had known gone? He stepped forward "Put her down dobe, she may be useless but we need her alive."

Naruko sighed and released Sakura's neck and the girl dropped to the ground breathing deeply.

Kakashi stepped forward eyes serious "I do not know what has come over you Naruko but you need to calm down. People who abandon their teammates are less than trash."

Naruko twitched at that phrase, she could not believe the nerve of this hypocrite. She glared frostily at her teammates and kept walking, hands in her pockets.

Kakashi sighed as he watched his sensei's daughter walk away. It seemed that she was finally cracking from the abuse. He could not do much to help her since the council ordered him not to teach her much and leave it to Jiraiya to teach her how to control the Kyuubi's chakra. It broke his already fragmented heart to do this to his teacher's legacy but he had no choice.

What Kakashi didn't notice is that when Naruko turned away her eyes turned a deeper blue and emitted faint blue wisps into the air.

(Hokage's Office)

Tsunade read the report and sighed, nothing was normal about team 7's missions. She wondered if Sasuke really did as much as Kakashi claimed in the report. She knew from experience that Naruko was more skilled than Kakashi portrayed her in the files. However she didn't question it. If Kakashi couldn't be fair to his teammates, no one could. She looked up "Congratulations team 7 for completing an A ranked mission. Your pay will be given to you at the front desk, dismissed!"

Kakashi however stepped forward "Hokage-sama there is something I wish to discuss alone."

Tsunade looked curious but nodded and motioned for the genin to leave.

The three genin nodded and walked out of the room. Upon leaving the building Sakura looked at Sasuke "Hey Sasuke do you want to go on a date with me?"

Sasuke didn't even glance at the pink haired girl and left.

Sakura sighed and waited for Naruko's support that she usually gave when she was turned down by her crush. However she was surprised when it didn't come and glanced up to see Naruko walking away to the market district. She felt slightly empty inside that Naruko didn't even attempt to cheer her up. What was wrong with her teammate?

(Market District)

Naruko applied her henge into an ordinary chunin girl and entered the clothing store. It was finally time to get rid of the orange. With her change in attitude it would not be too surprising for her to change her looks.

She entered the kunoichi store and picked out something practical yet stylish. She chose a long sleeved kimono top that almost completely covered the hands with a leotard underneath. For the leggings she decided to be a bit roguish and wore a half skirt and multiple belts and leggings. For shoes she decided to purchase some new designs, battle heels. The high heeled shoes had stabilizing seals that would make it so she never tripped in battle. She smiled as she looked at her reflection, she knew that her exposed leg would help distract opponents in battle. She exited the store and released her henge and smirked at the scowling store keeper as she walked down the street.

Lissandra in her mind sweatdropped as she watched Leblanc almost be reincarnated in Naruko. She thought about it for a bit and decided that Naruko was very similar to her old friend/rival. They both specialized in deception and had cloning abilities.

Naruko received many stares from the citizens of Konoha. It must have been very strange to see her not in Orange. She smirked slightly as she exited the main street as a henged shadow clone snuck into the ANBU base to steal the patrol lines, soon she could leave this miserable city and would finally be free.

(Hokage's Office)

Kakashi stood before Tsunade's desk and described Naruko's changing attitude.

Tsunade clasped her hands under her chin "It appears that Naruko is finally showing her true self.

Kakashi looked confused "Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade glanced up and explained "Ever since I met Naruko I knew something was fake about her. I am a trained medic and veteran Shinobi so I can always tell when someone is lying or putting up a false act. However Naruko was one of the best actors I had seen in a long time. Her mask was near perfect. If it wasn't for her bout of anger at my drunkenness when we first met, I would think she was an airheaded docile girl who would never hurt a fly."

Kakashi wanted to gape, a good actor? Naruko?! He had tried to teach her stealth and evasion but wearing blinding orange countered his efforts. He stared at the Hokage a bit before finally managing out "I don't see how she is a good actor Hokage-sama. She is unintelligent, untalented, and usually only gets through her missions by luck or with her teammates doing the work."

Tsunade's face went stony as she stared at Kakashi "Unintelligent? Untalented? She learned the Rasengan in a week Kakashi. From what I remember it took you six months to learn it. She defeated Orochimaru's right hand man by herself, and convinced me to return to Konoha to take this damn job. How is that untalented to you Kakashi?"

Kakashi was speechless, he had never read the reports on his blond genin before because he thought she was a lost cause. He wondered how much she had accomplished that he had overlooked with his assumptions.

Tsunade sighed heavily "Kakashi…you really have fucked up. You yourself say someone who abandons their teammates is worse than trash, then you go and completely ignore one of your genin."

Kakashi winced in guild as Tsunade continued "I do not know what to say anymore. Keep your distance from Naruko for now and give her time to calm down. Try and talk to Sasuke about his revenge problem. I can already tell that kid is stewing in his jealousy."

Kakashi nodded and left in a shunshin.

Tsunade sighed and took out a bottle of Sake and muttered "How long will it take you to leave, Naruko?"

(Konoha Patrol Headquarters)(9 PM)

Naruko smirked as she read up on the village patrol routs and mission dossier. She now knows that in a week almost every jonin and chunin class ninja will be away on missions while there will be a break in the patrol route at 9 PM. It was a perfect time to leave.

She glanced behind her at the still frosted bodies of the guards in the building. She smirked as she unsealed a couple of Uchiha branded kunai. The Uchiha were so arrogant that they always left marks on their weaponry to show the might of the Uchiha, Sasuke is no different. She removed the Ice and stabbed each of the guards in different critical points, and made it appear that there had been a battle. She then took out some DNA of Sasuke, a couple of hairs, fingerprints, and a little blood and left them around the place. She would clean the Kunai and put them into Sasuke's kunai pouch. The blood would be gone, but traces of the DNA of the guards would still be on the kunai.

She smirked, she knew Sasuke trained alone at this time so he would have no alibi to protect himself and all the evidence pointed to the black haired Uchiha. He would get the blame for this and be stuck in Konoha for months while she would use the resulting uproar to leave the village in a week. It was perfect.

She created a black ice mirror behind her and sank into it, disappeared back to her apartment. It was a useful skill that Lissandra had taught her. She was able to travel through ice and the water in the atmosphere. It was the same trick Haku used with her demonic ice mirrors.

(The Next Day)

The village was in an uproar, the golden child of the leaf, Sasuke Uchiha, had been arrested for murder and subversion of village secrets. She almost cackled when ANBU arrived at their morning training and arrested Sasuke. Sakura was heartbroken and Kakashi stunned, he had thought he was making progress on the Uchiha.

The trial wasn't scheduled until this Saturday, perfect for her plans. While everyone was attending the Uchiha's trial she would be long gone. She had decided to visit her mother's homeland in Uzu. It may be a ruin but she may find some more information of her ancestors. Lissandra had told her that Sejuani's blood came from her father's side and she was interested in learning her mother's side of the family.

She also thought the reactions to her new outfit was hilarious.

(Flashback)

Naruko walked into the training ground 7 to find Sakura fawning over the Uchiha while the duck butt haired genin was brooding again. When they saw her they both gapped at her new outfit. Naruko burst out laughing at Sakura's face. It was comical.

Sakura stuttered out at seeing the new outfit "N-naruko?! What the hell are you wearing?"

She smirked at the pink haired fangirl "I am wearing fashion Sakura. You may have heard of it seeing how you tried to force it into my head so many times."

Sakura spluttered and said angrily "That isn't fashion. That is slutty! How can you wear something like that?"

Naruko smirked as she saw the small blush on Sasuke's face 'So he isn't gay eh? Learn something new every day.' She turned to Sakura "Please, your such a prude Sakura. This is for distracting my enemies. The previous person who wore this outfit wore a dominatrix leotard instead of a kimono shirt."

Kakashi appeared, only one hour late this time, and spoke "She is right Sakura, many kunoichi wear revealing outfits in the field to distract their opponents. A good example of this is Anko Mitarashi."

Sakura grew a bit red but Kakashi dissuaded her "You don't have to worry about that now, you are still underdeveloped to use that sort of tactic. You need to wait until your older."

Sakura grew beat red in anger that Kakashi called her 'underdeveloped' and yelled angrily "What about Naruko, she is the same age as me!"

Kakashi looked up uncaring from his book and glanced at the pink genin "She is an early bloomer, you should drink more milk Sakura."

Naruko had to restrain Sakura from attacking Kakashi while trying to hold in her laughter. Despite her rock bottom feelings for the guy, Kakashi knew out to really get a reaction out of people.

Before anyone could speak any further two ANBU members appeared on the field and the Puma masked ANBU spoke first "Sasuke Uchiha, please come with us to T&I for questioning on your whereabouts yesterday night."

Kakashi grew serious "What are the charges my genin is being accused of?"

The Cat masked ANBU spoke next "Murder, Subversion of village secrets, and suspicion of traitorous activities."

Sakura shouted "What?! That is outrageous. Sasuke would never do anything like that!"

Naruko had to keep the smirk off her face as she pretended to look worried and scared for her teammate.

Sasuke was scowling and said "I am an Uchiha, you can't accuse me of something like this without proof."

Naruko smirked inwardly 'Way to dig your own grave Sasuke, while trying to flaunt your status and demand proof would be good for you in any other situation, it just makes you look more suspicious as well.'

Kakashi seemed to understand this as well as he stepped forward "Let's take this somewhere private. You two," He looked at his genin "You have a free day today, try and train a little and work on your chakra control. I will sort this out."

He put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and they both disappeared in a Shunshin, the ANBU soon following.

(End Flashback)

The trial was the next day and she had already sealed everything critical into scrolls. She created a shadow clone with enough chakra to survive until the Trial and quickly jumped to the village gates. She hid in a shadowy corner of a building and used her black ice manipulation to knock out the guards. She didn't kill them because they were always nice to her when she was younger.

She grinned savagely as she looked back at the village that had tried to control her. She had thought of doing one more prank but had decided against it, she didn't want to waste time. She had left a note for Tsunade and Iruka though. Those two were the only ones genuinely nice to her. She felt a little guilty abandoning them but two people could not compare to a city full of hatred.

She glanced at the city one last time and jumped into the forest, running towards Uzu.

(Land of Fire Forest)

Naruko had been running nonstop for nearly 10 hours when she felt some chakra presences behind her. She sighed a bit, it seems that one of the patrols had spotted her. She stopped on a tree branch and waited patiently.

Soon four Chunin patrols dropped down onto branches surrounding her. The apparent leader spoke first "Genin Uzumaki Naruko. What are you doing so far away from Konoha without an active mission?"

Naruko smirked slightly and brushed back her long bangs on her forehead, revealing the Konoha head band with a slash mark right through it. The four chunin tensed and the leader spoke again "Rogue-nin Uzumaki Naruko, you are under arrest, if you come quietly you will not be –urk!" He would have continued but another Naruko had appeared behind him and stabbed him with a sword made of black ice. She removed the sword and smirked at the other three chunin and ran through some handseals "Dark Ice Release: Ice Shards!" She unleashed a storm of ice shards from her hands and the jutsu pierced the remaining three chunin. She chuckled a bit at how easy it was to defeat the four chunin and knew she would have to thank Lissandra again when she visited her mindscape next.

She jumped back into the trees and continued her way to Uzushio. It was not too much farther. Howeer she wasted some time putting a false trail making other think she was headed to Wave instead of Uzu.

She continued to tree jump and run on the ground until she made it to a beach and saw in the distance the Island of Uzu. The seas around the island was covered in whirlpools but she could bypass them easily with her Ice and eventually she stood on the shore of the once great hidden village.

She walked through the ruins of the village sadly, this could have been her home if it had not been for the alliance between the three major villages and the lack of aid from Konoha. She approached what appeared to be the Kage's building when Lissandra suddenly spoke in her mind ' **Wait child, I feel something that I haven't felt in a thousand years. Enter that building and try to find a passageway underground.'**

Confused but understanding Naruko entered the building and searched around for any hidden rooms until she found a switch underneath the oddly undisturbed Kage desk. A hidden staircase appeared out of a trap door and walked down the staircase to an underground chamber. She gasped at what she saw in the chamber. Lissandra spoke in her mind in awe ' **You have found something very special child. This is one of the most powerful relics of the previous age. This must be the secret to how your people were so powerful. You have found a Nexus.'**

Naruko stared at the beautiful crystal hovering above the building with statues of robbed people and reached out her hand to touch it.

She laid her hand upon the crystal and suddenly everything went black.

 **AN2: I am planning on having Naruko be a champion in the league for a bit before she is sent back to her own time. This will give her a chance to be trained without interruption by other factors. He will learn some of the abilities of other champions and interact with her ancestors and learn the truth of her mother. I hope everyone likes my story and if you have any questions or comments please let me know. Thank you ^_^.**


	3. Chapter 3: The League of Legends

**AN: Greetings everyone. I am glad from seeing in the comments that everyone likes the theme of this story. I also saw a comment requesting a pairing in this story. As I said in my other story I am bad at romance. There will be no lemons or limes in this story. I picture Naruko a bit of a feminist since she is being based off of Lissandra and Leblanc. She will manipulate men but I don't think she will be paired with someone. If anyone has any recommendations for a pairing that may make sense, let me know. If enough people asks for one I'll put up a pole but for now I do not have any plans for romance.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **The League of Legends**

The League of Legends had been established for nearly a decade. Wars had effectively ended in the world of Runeterra due to the institutions influence. Instead of armies pointlessly killing each other, political debates and incidents were dealt with in the League. Even the most war hungry city states such as Noxus and Zuan had not been making too much of a fuss in a long time.

The league had also turned into a national sport of sorts. Champions eventually came to wish to test their mettle against other champions instead of just representing their city states causes in replacement for war. Every new champion that arrived in the league always sparked a debate on the merits and placement of the warrior in the league.

The latest champion of the league had spared many debates. Ekko, the boy who shattered time, was the youngest champion to be admitted besides Annie, a founding member of the league. Many people speculated about the boy genius and what he could offer to the league.

What no one expected was for him to find another use for the Nexus, the source of power that revives the champions in the war games.

(Summoner's Rift)

Ekko was fiddling with the Nexus. He wanted to do an experiment of powering his time machine with the mystical energies of the large crystal in front of him. If it worked he could increase his time travel from minutes to centuries, maybe even longer!

What he was doing was not strictly allowable by the league but hey? What does it matter? These Nexuses have an inexhaustible amount of power. It's not like anything bad could happen. Right?

He carefully attached a spark plug to the crystal and the other side of the plug to his time machine. He then pulled the chain to activate the machine and it glowed much brighter than normal. He grinned happily, it was a success. Now all he had to do was touch the crystal and he would be transported into the future for a limited amount of time.

He stood up, still grinning like crazy. He wondered how more advanced the science was in the future. He reached out his hand to place it on the Nexus. However, before he could the crystal glowed brightly and blinded the boy genius. The Nexus was releasing power like crazy and he knew that every magical sensitive champion and summoner in the league must have felt it. He knew he was going to get some shit for this.

The Nexus glowed even brighter and Ekko could barely see, he covered his eyes with one hand and quickly took out his sword just in case whatever was happening proved hostile.

The glow eventually died down and He saw a girl around his age standing there. She was wearing something that looked like a mix between Leblanc and Lissandra. He lowered his sword a bit and said cautiously, he had learned from the League that you can never underestimate anyone "Who are you?"

(Naruko's POV)

Naruko felt as if she was falling down a large hole. She had tried multiple times to slow her descent with her ice but nothing worked. Eventually after what felt like hour she was enveloped in light and she appeared in a court yard with many strange buildings. She glanced directly behind her and saw a mimic of the nexus she had just touched. She assumed that it had transported it somewhere. She looked around and noticed a boy standing near her. She then noticed his face paint. It was slightly different but it was the symbol for Suna. She knew that despite the invasion during the Chunin exams they were allies with the sand and as a part of the alliance any Suna nin was obligated to bring in any missing nins of Konoha.

She smirked at the boy and ran through four handsigns "Too bad for you suna nin, you just had to have the bad luck of running into me. Please just die quickly so I can figure out where I am. Dark Demonic Mirrors!"

Black Mirrors made out of Ice surrounded the Ekko. Naruko slowly stepped into the one behind her, her face the last thing to disappear into the murky Surface.

Ekko quickly glanced between the mirrors, looking for the attack to approach. He suddenly was full of spears of ice that had been sent from each of the mirrors. All he could see was a blue flash that had appeared out of the mirrors. He coughed up a bit of blood and rewound the timer on his wrist and time rewound to when the strange girl sank into the mirror. He quickly jumped back just in time for the blockade of mirrors to appear.

Naruko was confused 'He dodged it? How? No one who has not seen this ability before could have reacted so quickly. No matter I will just try a different tactic.' She flashed through five handseals and the Mirrors in the dome separated and flew to different locations on the field. She unsealed her black flail and jumped into one of the mirrors.

Ekko glanced around the mirrors around the field. He assumed that the girl was able to teleport though out the mirrors. If that was the case then… "Phase Dive!" He teleported through time and smashed his sword on one of the mirrors and crashed it deeply, he kept appearing around the mirrors and cracking them heavily, but none of them shattered.

He reappeared away from most of the mirrors and panted a bit 'Those mirrors are harder than they look. They have the same amount of hardness as Lissandra's Ice. I have to find a way to separate her from the mirrors.'

Naruko observed the move 'Phase Dive' and thought it looked remarkable to her father's famed Hirashin no Jutsu. However he left no markers on the ground to teleport to.

Naruko decided to take it up a notch and sent her flail through the mirror and extended it to attack the Mohawk boy.

Ekko glanced around until he felt a large mace hit him from behind and he was sent flying. Wincing in midair he turned the switch on his timer again and reset time a few seconds. When the flail came at him again he dodged to the side. He winced however as the phantom pain of the flail hit him.

However, before either combatant could continue a strong voice shouted "Enough!" They became frozen and could not move. Naruko glanced with her eyes and saw purple robbed men standing next to the Nexus.

The apparent leader of the purple robbed men stepped forward "I am the head summoner Valoran. You two are in the middle of an unauthorized match in the Summoner's Rift. How do you plead?"

They both found that they could talk again and Ekko talked first "Oi, I didn't start this fight, this crazy chick called me a suna-nin and went bat shit crazy on me!"

Naruko sneered at the still frozen league champion before turning to the robbed man "I do not even know where I am. I was minding my own business when I was suddenly transported here."

The Head summoner sighed wearily and glanced around the rift so see any oddities that could have transported this girl here. He took notice of the black ice mirrors around the field that the mysterious visitor seemed to use as weapons. He also saw the wires still connected to the Nexus and sighed "I see. Ekko, did you try and boost the power of the Z-drive with the Nexus?"

Ekko had the grace to look slightly guilty "I didn't see any harm in it. I would have looked into the far future a bit and came back, maybe with some inventions."

The Head summner pinched the bridge of his nose "I do not know anything about Time Travel, however it is obvious that instead of sending yourself to the future, you picked up someone from the future to send here."

Naruko picked up on that phrase and her eyes widened, now she realized why the name Valoran sounded familiar. Lissandra once told her that Valoran was the name of the Head Summoner of the League of Legends. Had she really gone back in time? She looked at the Head summoner again "Are we truly in the past?"

Valoran looked at the girl and nodded solemnly "Yes, but do not worry, we will get our top specialists to fix this problem, however for now you may stay in the Institute of War."

Naruko nodded in agreement but Ekko grumbled a bit that his attacker would be living in the League. A blue circle appeared under them and they were transported away.

(League of Legends)

The Head Summoner and the two young adults appeared in an office. The nameplate on the desk said that it was owned by Valoran.

The man sat down at his desk and said "There are only two specialists in the institute that could send you back to your own time. One of them is the boy next to you, Ekko. He had used technology to be able to travel through brief periods of time. He used the power of the Nexus to accidentally transport you here."

Naruko gave the kid the evil eye and looked back to Valoran "And the other?"

The head summoner continued "The other is Zilean. He was cursed millennia ago to be sent out of time, never aging. During his time of pseudo immortality he has mastered time magic to try and remove his curse. Obviously he hasn't succeeded yet but he may be able to send you back to your own time. However for now you can accept our hospitality. However, I wish to ask you a few questions if you would be so kind. It is not often that you meet someone from the distant future."

Naruko nodded and Valoran motioned Ekko to leave, which he did with great reluctance. Once the room was clear Valoran turned to the girl from the future "If it would be alright with you I would like to know some facts about your world. We will also need to know how far ahead in the future you are to get a rough estimation of when to send you back. But first why don't you introduce yourself and let us know a bit more about you. You made many summoners curious with your style of combat."

Naruko nodded, it made sense "My name is Naruko Uzumaki. I am from what I have learned around one thousand years in the future. My world is ruled by the five great Shinobi villages. There is no magic in the future, or advanced technology. Instead, we use chakra for our abilities and daily life. The five main villages are Sand, Cloud, Stone, Mist, and Leaf." She had to resist sneering at the name Leaf. It would not be good to give this man too much information.

Valoran nodded at the information, looking interested "Are the names of the village significant to the methods of combat they employ?"

Naruko shook her head "No, the villages were named after the special abilities of their founders. Sand's first leader had the ability to control the sands beneath him, creating large sandstorms to devastate his opponents. The cloud's kage, which is another name for the leader of the village, could manipulate the weather, The Mist's first ruler could turn his entire body into mist and meld with the natural fog of his country. And finally the Leaf's first Hokage could manipulate nature."

Naruko continued her explanation of herself after discussing the villages "I am formerly of the Leaf village. I left the village after some events which I won't say in this conversation."

Valoran nodded at this information, seeming very interested "How interesting. An entire world composing of Ninjas. The ninjas of the league would be thrilled to learn this. However what I'm most curious about is how you are able to use black ice. One of our champions, Lissandra is the only known person to be able to use this. You look slightly like her as well."

Naruko nodded "I unsealed Lissandra from a prison in the future. She had sealed herself into a chunk of black ice to avoid being killed by an alliance between the tribes of the Freljourd. I accidentally freed her and since she could not take over my body, she took me in as her apprentice. As for my appearance, by accepting Lissandra inside of me she awakened the blood of my distant ancestor to the surface."

Valoran nodded "I see, who was your ancestor, if I may ask?"

Naruko thought that it couldn't cause too much trouble and said "Sejuani."

Valoran choked, one of the largest feminists in the league had actually settled down and had a child?! He pitied her husband, whoever he was. He coughed into his hand and changed the subject "I see, what about your world's culture?"

She continued to explain aspects of her world while Valoran also explained the aspects of Runeterra. After two hours of talking a robed summoner walked in "Head Summoner, Zilean is here."

Valoran nodded and motioned for the Summoner to leave and Zilean to come in. The Chronokeeper had to have one of the oddest appearances Naruko had seen. He looked very old and wore a large clock on his back. The very old man looked at Naruko and chuckled a bit "Ah, Naruko. Lost in time are you?"

Naruko looked stunned and Valoran resigned, he had seen this happen to almost every champion in the league. Zilean loved to act as if he already knew the person before meeting them, which he usually did.

The head summoner looked at the time mage "Zilean, do you know a method to return our friend here to her real time?"

Zilean stroked his beard a bit "Yes, if a person travels through time, take Ekko for instance, that time leaves an imprint of the person in that time. I could forcefully send her back to her present time, or she could simply wait for the appropriate amount of time to counter the spell or method to send her to this time. If I remember correctly she was sent here by the powers of the Nexus…"

Naruko and Valoran sweatdropped 'I never mentioned that.'

Zilean continued "By my calculations I performed yesterday…it would take approximately three years for the magic to wear off and you will be automatically returned to your own time."

Naruko thought of her decision and decided that staying here for three years was not that bad. From what Lissandra told her this was a good chance to get stronger without worrying about hunter nin or the Akatsuki. She looked at the head summoner "I will stay for three years. I am curious about this world. Also, I am not in the…best of reputation in my world. It would be better for me to train and grow stronger here before returning."

Zilean snorted and looked amused "Yes…definitely not of the best reputation."

Naruko grew a tick mark, a guy she had never met before was making fun of her past which he wasn't even supposed to know!

Valoran nodded "Well, you won't be the first criminal we have invited. Far from it." Half the champions in the league sneezed "Do you wish to attempt the trials to become a champion?"

Naruko nodded "Yes, I will attend the trials."

Valoran nodded and seemed to grow serious "Then let us head to the chamber of judgement."

(Entrance of the Chambers of Judgement)

They stood outside the stone doors to the trial chamber. Valoran opened the doors and gave some words of advice "We have never needed trials of combat or tests of intellect for champions to join the league. This chamber will value your very soul. Some people have found they have lost the very meaning of their life after entering this chamber. Others have been profoundly affected by what they see and completely change their ways. While finally some can remain unchanged by the chamber and enter the League as a champion. Stay resolute, for what you see will be what you fear to see most."

Naruko nodded and walked into the chamber.

(Chamber)

The moment she walked into the chamber she found herself in one of the places she hated most. She was standing in a street of Konoha at what appeared to be the Kyuubi festival. She was in the body of her five year old self and her blood ran cold. She remembered this day. She still had the scar near her heart from this event. She found herself walking into an alley to take a shortcut to her apartment. However, three men blocked the exit to the alley. She faltered and looked behind her to see three more men had entered the alley. The men began to insult her and beat her up, drunkenly punching her as she lay on the ground sobbing. One of the men took out a knife and lifted it up while sneering at her and brought the knife down. She closed her eyes but did not feel any pain. She opened her eyes to see the knife inches away from her heart and the man looking directly at her "Why do you want to become a champion of the league?"

Naruko pondered her answer "To become strong enough to prevent this from happening to me again."

The man nodded "How does it feel opening your mind Naruko Uzumaki?"

Naruko stood up, back in the body of her thirteen year old self "As motivation to continue to follow my goals."

The drunkard nodded and slowly dissolved before speaking one more time "Welcome to the League of Legends, Naruko Uzumaki, The Mirror of Reflection."

 **AN2: And that's the third chapter. I was thinking of doing a sort of Hebi team with League champions who decide to go with Naruko to the future. If anyone has any recommendations on which champions will travel with her let me know. However I have a few restrictions on which champs:**

 **1: Have to be a human or humanoid.**

 **2: No goody goodys such as Garen or Lux.**

 **3: No Teemo.**

 **Besides those three (especially the third one) I will take any recommendations into consideration.**


	4. Chapter 4: Introduction to the League

**AN: Greetings all, time for the fourth chapter in the story. I am glad that you all are liking the story so far and I really hope I don't disappoint anyone. Anyway since I am writing a league fanfiction I thought I would introduce my league profile. I am Ying Duskshadow (Don't judge, I was 13 when I made the name) and I have played LoL for three years now. I am currently unranked but plan on entering ranked soon. I main support with a side of Jungle and my main is Lulu. I have enough reviews now to begin answering/commenting on some comments so I will do so now.**

 **Annon: Thank you for your words about my story. I was planning on making this arc around 5 chapters. As for the topic of Zed, I had always decided when I thought of bringing champs to the future to bring one of the ninjas. I would say Zed makes the most sense, and gives an assassin to the group. While im on this topic ill list the confirmed champs and what im looking for:**

 **Support: I am undecided but I am thinking either Zyra or Lulu.**

 **ADC: Jinx (by very popular demand)**

 **Top Lane: Riven (I think this makes the most sense because Riven can connect to Naruko by being betrayed by your city/village.**

 **Mid-lane: I am thinking perhaps Yasuo, Zed, Annie, or Katarina, none of these are set and I may not even do a mid lane since Naruko is mid.**

 **Jungle: I have no clue :/. All my jungles are non-humanoid except for Nidalee, who is not the best equipped for the Shinobi world. I am thinking of not having a jungle char and just going for one of my other fav champs.**

 **TheEternalSage18: Wow, where to begin with your comment. Thank you for the informative comment. I am considering making it an all girl team and perhaps even doing a yuri pairing. I do not wish to do Ahri because I am just tired of her getting all the attention from fanfic writers. She is just way too overused. If you see a serious fanfic for LoL you can bet you will see either Ahri or Riven. I wish to use Riven simply because she meshes with Naruko so well. She is also one of my favorite champions.**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Introduction to the League**

(League of Legends)

Naruko sighed as she exited the chamber. It was hard being shown that scene again but she managed to pull through. She thought about her title, The Mirror of Reflection. She assumed she was given that title because of her use of mirrors, and the life changing events in her life that happened recently. Valoran greeted her upon exiting the room "Excellent job. You cleared the room in 10 minutes. While not the best time it is good. Now, we must set you up as an official champion. Come with me."

They walked down several hallways, passing summoners in purple cloaks, each looking at her curiously. Valoran explained as he walked "There are currently over a hundred champions staying at the League. They do not stay here full time but have a talisman that lets them teleport here and back to their previous location in seconds. You will find that champions come and go, either for official matches or wishing to prove themselves on the fields. We have magical constructs of each champion for the Summoners to test out different champion's strength and weaknesses."

Naruko nodded at this information, it was nice that she would not have to stay in the League full time. She was very curious about Ionia and Freljourd that Lissandra described to her. She also wanted to meet some of the other champions that Lissandra mentioned, especially her ancestor, Sejuani.

The head summoned opened some wide doors and Naruko entered. In the room was a large cathedral like room, there were paintings of all the champions in the league around the place. Valoran walked forward while explaining the room to Naruko "This room holds the image of every champion of the league. We will need to outfit you with a portrait as well."

Valoran led Naruko into a completely white room. Valoran entered a door to the side after explaining the process to her "This room mimics what you think would be the best backdrop for your portrait and then takes a picture of the scene."

Naruko nodded and closed her eyes, imagining what she wished for her backdrop. When she opened her eyes she saw a snowy clearing with black ice surrounding trees and the gates of Konoha before her, open and broken as the black ice covers it. Black mirrors litter the landscape and she smirks at the scene. She turns around from the scene and strikes a pose of walking away as the room returned to its white state, signifying that the portrait had been taken.

The summoner re-entered the room with the portrait and Naruko smirked a bit at the scene, how she wished this could be reality. Valoran studied the image and nodded "Yes, it does have an appeal. The feljourd summoners will love you as well as quite a few others. Now we need to sort out your abilities. To keep things fair in the league you are restricted to four abilities, and a passive ability that stays on during the match. From what I observed your style seems to resolve around mirrors. I will give you time to sort out your abilities. The tribunal will judge them and adjust their power to be fair."

Naruko nodded and took the sheet of paper offered and began to write her abilities and effects down:

 **Auto Attack: Naruko swings her flail at the enemy, sending shards of ice from the frozen tip of the whip. If an enemy gets too close, she hits the opponent with the flail instead.**

 **Passive: Frozen Grace: Every time this champion kills a minion or champion with a spell, she gains 0.50 AP from minions and 5 AP from champions.**

 **Q: Frozen Lance - Naruko throws a black ice lance at her opponent dealing damage and slowing upon contact. However, if the attack misses the lance will stick to the earth, slowly spreading frost that will slow enemies who cross it. Cool down is 5 seconds**

 **W: Ice Mirror - Naruko places a black ice mirror on the ground, any skill shot will be blocked if they hit the mirror. Stacks up to two times. If the mirror is placed near an enemy, it will deal damage and slow. Mirrors last for 20 seconds. Cool down is 10 seconds.**

 **E: Mirror reflection - Naruko can travel through mirrors, dealing damage and stunning enemies for one second.**

 **She can reactivate this ability to travel through the mirror she traveled to and reappear in her previous location. Cool down 8 seconds.**

 **R: Reflection of The Frozen Path – Naruko forms a ring mirrors around her, becoming intangible and dealing damage to every slowed enemy in the circle, then reappearing in her original location. Cool down is 50 seconds.**

She nodded as she finished her abilities. She built herself as a mid-lane mage. She had the potential to be an assassin but could also be used more defensively and help her teammates escape.

Valoran walked back into the room and took the paper inspecting it, raising an eyebrow at the effects. He thought for a while before speaking "Your abilities are balanced, and can be countered by some champions. Many mid laners will love you, perhaps some top lanes or support summoners as well."

Naruko nodded in agreement. Valoran brought her out of the room and began walking down the hallways again "Now that the official business is out of the way I will have our historian write your lore, I assume you have no trouble telling people you are from the future?"

Naruko shook her head, as a champion of the league she would have protection from people who would want to take advantage of her knowledge, besides she barely knew anything of this time period besides what Lissandra told her. Speaking of Lissandra she could tell the witch was free from her mind. She assumed that there could not be two ice witches in the same timeline so her consciousness returned to the Lissandra of this time.

Valoran continued "We have equipped the league with several apartment complexes for the different groups that stay here. To the north are the Freljourd apartments, the east the Demacians, the west is Noxus, and to the south is Ionia. The smaller city states such as Piltover, Yordle City, and Zoan are in smaller apartments near their closest allies. We are currently building apartments for the newly formed nation of Shurima near the Ionian building. Independents can stay in any apartment they wish, but have to participate in official matches according to which apartments they stay in."

Naruko nodded thoughtfully, she would more than likely stay in the Freljourd apartments.

He continued the tour after showing each of the apartments "In our complex we have a cafeteria that serves local food from each of the regions around Runeterra, to give everyone a taste of home." They entered the cafeteria and Naruko saw some of the champions milling about. Annie was holding a tea party with her bear, Lulu, and Amumu. Olaf was having a drinking contest with Gragas and Gangplank. And some other champions were simply enjoying breakfast. A man in a wide rimmed cowboy hat passed them and tipped his hat at them before he walked over to the Noxian buffet.

They continued the tour, viewing the different activities the league held for the champions and eventually they arrived at the summoning chambers. They entered and saw summoners with crystal balls around them, typing on what appeared to be keyboards made out of mana. Valoran explained "We used to just use the orbs, but one summoner had the idea of using modern keyboards to help direct champions."

Naruko nodded thoughtfully "Do summoners control my actions in the fields, or do I have full control?"

Valoran nodded at the question "You and the summoner meld minds on the field, he helps give advice and directions while you focus on the combat. Each summoner is also allowed to gift items and two spells to help their individual champion."

The Mirror of Reflection sighed in relief that she was not going to be controlled, she hated giving power to anyone over her actions. Valoran led her to a room that had the words "Champion Spotlight" on it. He opened the door and she saw a single orb was in the room along with a teleporting rune. She stepped to the room and Valoran explained "This is the room you will showcase your abilities to other summoners. I will teleport you to one of the three fields and you will use each of your abilities while I explain their effects."

Naruko nodded and felt herself get teleported. She appeared on a large bridge with a frigid cold landscape. Anyone else would be feeling cold but due to her ice affinity she just felt pleasant. She heard Valoran's voice in her head "You are in the howling abyss. Many Freljourd affiliated champions are tested here. Alright, demonstrate your abilities and I will announce what they do and their effects."

For the next half hour she demonstrated her abilities and then recorded some uses and combos against bots of other champions. When they were finally finished she was quite bored. When she teleported back to the room Valoran was there clapping a bit "Excellent, the summoners will love you. Now, the tribunal has reviewed your abilities and decided you will be an assassin mage. This means you will primarily be used in the mid lane in the summoners rift and be classified under the assassin title in the portrait hall."

Naruko nodded, as a ninja she knew all about assassination and with Lissandra's ability the style seemed perfect for her. Valoran continued his explanation, walking her out of the summoning chambers "That is most of the league. The rest of the rooms are mostly relaxing rooms for the summoners and champions to enjoy. Do you have any questions?"

Naruko nodded "Yes, with so many opposing factions in the league, how do you prevent fighting from occurring?"

Valoran nodded, it was a good question with all of the shady characters in the league "We have top of the line wards around the league that prevent fights. However most fights are resolved on the fields and we do not have many incidents. I hope I can trust you to help us keep this clean record of no injuries outside the field of justice?"

Naruko nodded and Valoran smiled "Excellent, now I hope you enjoy your stay with us for the next three years. Despite being a criminal I can tell you are a good person at heart. I hope when you leave us in three years you will be able to resolve the issues you have in your time."

Naruko smiled one of her rare smiles. Valoran reminded her of a kindly grandfather, always proud and happy with you despite your actions. She could tell why he was chosen to be the head summoner. He just had this aura that radiated calmness. Valoran handed her a talisman necklace and some keys "Here is your hearthstone. It will transport you to the League, and back to your original location after using it. The keys are for your apartment, you will find a book on the table where you can design the interior to your liking."

Naruko nodded and took the two offered items with a smile. Valoran smiled and stroked his long grey beard a bit "Yes, now this has been delightful, however I have a great deal of paperwork to get done." The old man audibly sighs "I bet even in your time paper work still is the greatest evil of any leader."

Naruko smirked a bit and nodded, remembering all the times Hiruzen had complained about paperwork when she was younger.

The old man sighed again at the nodded as he began to walk away "Alas, even a thousand years isn't long enough to defeat my hated enemy!"

Chuckling lightly at the antics of the old summoner Naruko walked to the Freljourd apartment complexes. She decided to fix up her room before introducing herself to her dorm mates.

(Freljourd Apartments)

As she walked into the Freljourd wing of the institute she felt the air grow colder and was amused when she looked out the window to see a winter landscape. It seemed that the mages of the League put each dorm in its own simulated environment to make the champions feel more at home.

She entered her apartment, which had her name and title on the door. Apparently she was rooming next to Braum. The apartment was Spartan of furnature and supplies, but had wonderful stone walls and a homey feel to it. She looked around and found the book on a table that Valoran mentioned. She opened it and perused through the options. She pressed her finger on a nice bed with blue silk sheets and was surprised when the bed appeared in the correct space of the apartment.

Apparently the shipping in this era was fast.

After decorating her apartment, all in dark blues and blacks, she exited her room to the lounge of the apartments, it was time to introduce herself to her fellow Freljourd champions.

(Freljourd Lounge)

Upon entering the room she noticed only four champions were present. Ashe and Tryndamere were holding a conversation on the couch, Braum was feeding his pet Poro in the corner, and Anivia was resting on an oversized bird perch.

She cleared her throat and everyone looked at her curiously. She smiled and spoke "Greetings, I am the latest champion of the League of Legends. My name is Naruko Uzumaki, the Mirror of Reflection."

Braum rushed up to her and held her hand in his two giant palms and beamed happily "Ahaha! Greetings my fellow champion. I hope you will enjoy it here at the Freljourd dorms. How about you and I go out for some milk later to celebrate eh?"

Naruko sweatdropped at Braum's antics. Lissandra had describes him as a goody two shoes who had no malicious bone in his body. But she hadn't quite believed her tall tales. Now she was starting to believe it. Especially after seeing the mustached Poro in the corner, still eating an extra-large Poro snack. He kind of reminded her of the twin beasts of Konoha, one of her few real friends back in the hidden leaf.

Ashe walked over with a kind smile "It is nice to see another warrior dedicated to fight for the future of the Freljourd. However I do not recognize you or your title. Are you an independent champion staying with us?"

Naruko nodded "Yes, due to a mistake by Ekko, I have been transported from my time period into this era. I am here to stay as a champion for the next three years. I have decided to represent the Freljourd due to my abilities."

Tryndamere raised an eyebrow "Hrm, what abilities do you wield girl? From your outfit you appear to be a mage similar to that Leblanc woman."

Naruko smiled and a black ice mirror appeared behind her, startling the occupants in the room. Anivia narrowed her eyes and inspected the ice. It was not as corrupt feeling as Lissandra's ice, but it was still malign in origin. The other champions also recognized the ice and looked at her warily.

Naruko recognized their apprehension and spoke to alleviate their fears "Do not worry, I gained my powers in the future from the teachings of Lissandra true, but I am not as evil as my sensei."

Braum beamed "Well as I always say, always be your own person! Despite your abilities you seem like a nice lass. I hope we can become good friends in the future!"

Naruko had to smile at the man's infectious personality and nodded.

Ashe once again looked curious "If you say your from the future, are you a descendant of one of us? You have the looks of a native of Freljourd, but also a mix of something else…"

Naruko nodded "Yes, I am a descendant of Sejuani of the Winters Claw."

Tryndamere choked on his water and spluttered "That feminist actually settles down to have a child? I pity the husband."

Naruko sweatdrops at the similar reaction to Valorans. Sejuani couldn't be so bad…right?

Everyone pauses as the door was slammed open and Sejuani enters, still covered in her signature armor and her flail over her shoulder.

She enters and looked at the new champion and snorts rudely "Who the hell are you?"

Naruko looks at the woman a bit emotionlessly before smiling broadly while saying "Grandma!"

Sejuani choked at those words and grew angry "Who the hell are you calling grandma?"

Naruko laughed a bit before she explained "I am from the future, due to the actions of Ekko he accidentally transported me here. I am your descendant from my father's side."

Sejuani processed this information before she scowled "I can't believe I had a kid." Then she smacked Naruko upside the head "And don't call me old you brat."

Naruko sweatdropped a bit 'She is very similar to Tsunade.'

The Freljourd champions talked for an hour, the runnetera natives asking questions about the future Freljourd and Naruko asking questions on the current events.

Ashe took a sip of her wine and commented "The world in the future seems to be a mix between Ionia and Noxus. What I am interested in however, is the lack of magic in the future."

Naruko nodded "Yes, I am not sure why there is no magic in the future, the spirit of Lissandra did not know why magic disappeared. I had to adjust her techniques to chakra with hand seals. Thankfully many of the magic manipulation techniques corresponded with handsigns."

Sejuani snorted "That is a good thing, magic makes people weak in the body. In order to be strong one needs a strong mind and a strong body, many people in the league simply rely on magic and neglect their physical strength."

Tryndamere nodded in agreement with Sejuani's assessment.

Anivia spoke for the first time from her perch "I would assume that Ionia's influence would grow tremendously in a world without magic. Many of their warriors rely on their own forms of energy to fight. The Kinkou and the Order of Shadows for example."

Naruko nodded "Yes, that is what I assumed along with Lissandra."

However before they could continue their conversation a robbed summoner entered the room and spoke "Greetings, I am here to bring Naruko Uzumaki to the summoning chambers for her exhibition match."

Naruko nodded and said goodbye to the Freljourd champions and exited the room to the summoning chambers. Upon arriving she entered a side room and noticed five summoners were clustered together, seemingly discussing tactics. She looked around the room and saw the team she was going to be working with today. Top lane was a white haired woman with a broken sword. She remembered her name was Riven. She was going into the mid lane and Sejuani entered with her boar, Bristle. In the bot lane she saw a large yellow steam golem, Blitzcrank she believed. The final member of the team was a blue haired girl, seemingly talking to a large rocket launcher. She remembered Lissandra described her once as the strangest girl she had ever seen, Jinx the loose cannon.

They all lined up in a circle on the teleportation rune and the summoners gathered around their orbs and ethereal keyboards.

Soon the circle glowed blue and they each were teleported to the same place that she was summoned earlier.

A woman's voice announced the beginning of the game:

 **Welcome to the Summoner's Rift!**

 **AN2: And that is the fourth chapter. This was purely an introductory chapter to the league so sorry for the lack of combat. I built my character as a mage assassin. I tried to not make her too op, but still a good champ. Her ult acts a bit like Yi's Q, dashing between different opponents. I have decided on the top and ADC. However I am accepting any position characters as long as their humanoid. The future team doesn't have to follow League strategy but I want to try and have a balanced team. I will also put a poll for a Yuri pairing for Naruko.**

 **Naruko x Zyra (I think this pairing is possible, if unlikely)**

 **Naruko x Riven (My personal favorite)**

 **Naruko x Sivir (I can see perhaps this being possible, they are both temptresses and mercenaries)**

 **Naruko x Diana (Again, a pairing that will simply make sense)**

 **Naruko x Ahri (I feel obligated to put this here because of the logical sense of the Kyuubi x Ahri. I am contemplating making this a pairing with the Kyuubi instead.)**

 **Fyi, the winner of the pairing will have a confirmed place in going back to the future.**


	5. Chapter 5: Battle in the Rift

**AN: Greetings everyone. Time for the 5** **th** **chapter in the series. I do not have much to announce so I will answer some questions and get right to it, while also adding another champ for the pairing.**

 **Names are Hard: Not really, it is a viable option for a pairing, but I am more than likely not going to do it.**

 **Yo: Syndra is a good idea, I may do that.**

 **Honest Lunar Raven: I saw your comment and had to laugh a bit. I made her kit as a joke mostly. I did not really try to balance her abilities. However, I thank you for your input and I agree that Diana makes sense. However, Naruko currently has no idea that the Moon hosts the Juubi so that points kinda mute. But yeah, Diana would be a good pick. P.S. I main mid lane as well :D. Though since I just started ranked im only in bronze :/.**

 **Confusion: Your worries are unfounded, I am not going to make this a sappy romance. This is a serious fic. Even with a pairing it will take a backseat to the plot and develop throughout the story, not in one romantic scene like other fanfics.**

 **I have decided to bring Morganna to the future. I have also decided to get rid of the whole team thing, most of my favorite champs are in a few select brackets and the team won't even make sense in the future. I have also been receiving some comments that Jinx would be bad in the future. I have to kinda agree, since she really has no moves besides her guns. Plus she is a bit too crazy for the team. So currently the people locked in are Morganna and Riven. If anyone has any suggestions, PM me or review with an explantion of why you think that champion is best, ty** **J** **.**

 **Fyi, I am going to use italics when a summoner speaks.**

 **P.S. I do not own any of the references in this story, including the names of several pro players and Riot Employees.**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Battles in the Rift**

Naruko glanced around at the scenery. The Summoners Rift was surprisingly beautiful for the bloody battles that always took place here. Jinx and Blitzcrank ran to the south while Riven went north. Sejuani inspected both paths before riding her boar into the northern jungle.

She felt a mind connect with hers and an older males voice sounded in her head, " _Greetings, My name is Phreak. I am in charge of promoting all new champions so I will be your summoner for your exhibition match."_

Naruko was slightly annoyed that she had another voice in her head. She had just gotten rid of Lissandra. However she knew this was a part of the match and responded in her head " _Summoner, care to explain what we do first?"_

The now named Phreak explained the situation " _You will need to buy some items at the store. Purchase a Doran's Ring, two health potions, and the ward trinket."_

The ice wielder mentally nodded and purchased the requested items from the strange item vendor. Her summoner then explained directions and she headed north east, straight into the middle of the large valley. She observed the large statues as she passed them, despite being remade after every game they still had a worn appearance. She assumed the League preferred a sense of realism.

She made it to the very center of the Valley and observed the landscape. The large cliff sides on each side of the ride split off, forming separate pathways that led into the forest. She could hear the faint sounds of a river and assumed past the large grass on the side there was water flowing.

She tried to peer into the distance to see her opponent but frowned when everything seemed to become misty as she tried to observe further along the field. She heard Phreak in her head explaining _"This is a part of the rift, you need to move further to be able to view more of the lane. Wards are critical to keep aware of your surroundings. When minions spawn, place a Ward in the left bush. Without vision the enemy jungler could ambush you."_

The announcer of the match made her next declaration:

 **Minions have spawned!**

Her opponent was finally revealed as the small minions began hitting each other, no thought for their own survival. Her opponent was dressed very oddly to Naruko. She wore a top hat with a leotard and red overcoat. She carried a large staff and had purple eye shadow around her eyes. She heard Phreak speaking urgently to her " _Be very careful around this one. I don't know what the others were thinking putting you up against her for your first match. This is Leblanc, one of the best mid-lane champions in the League. She is an assassin similar to yourself. Be safe, I will keep you informed of your allies' progress as the fight goes on."_

Naruko once again mentally nodded and summoned her flail and swung it at a nearby wounded minion, killing it and earning her a few gold pieces.

This continued for nearly four minutes, both champions content to simply last hit minions. Phreak often making comments about her teammates, and told her when she leveled up. Nothing interesting happened until the announcer called out:

 **First Blood!**

[Riven] **An Enemy has been slain!** [Darius]

Phreak explained what happened as she kept an eye on Leblanc, seeing if she wanted to take revenge for her allies' fate _"Riven with the help of Sejuani defeated Darius. This is good for us since Riven can now recall and get her first item. Try and damage Leblanc with your abilities. If she gets low enough you can try to defeat her."_

Instead of responding Naruko twirled around and threw a spear of ice at Leblanc, who was currently not shielded by her minions.

The purple haired Deceiver barely managed to dodge as the Spear stuck in the earth, spreading its cold and slowing Leblanc. She summoned a mirror behind her and then placed one on top of Leblanc, dealing a bit of damage. She quickly traveled through the mirror, sending out a wave of shards around her upon emerging, damaging Leblanc once again. She managed to attack her once with her flail before the Deceiver countered with an orb of yellow light.

The orb struck her and then in a flash of light Leblanc was standing right next to her, and the ice wielder felt tremendous pain in her body as she traveled back through the mirror, having taken heavy damage. She heard Phreak explaining what happened _"Leblanc's Q ability puts a rune on your body where it connects. She can then teleport to you to activate this rune, causing damage. Be careful of this technique. Later in the game she will more than likely be able to one shot you easily."_

The lane continued for another two minutes until the Announcer spoke:

[Blitzcrank] **An Ally has been slain!** [Draven]

Immediately after this announcement she spoke again:

[Jinx] **An Enemy has been slain**! [Draven]

[Jinx] **An Enemy has been slain!** [Thresh]

 **Double kill!**

[Jinx]

Phreak explained the situation in the bottom lane _"Blitzcrank sacrificed himself to allow Jinx an opening for a double kill. Try and take down Leblanc, Sejuani is near your location so she may decide to come ambush her. You have your ultimate so it's time to initiate."_

After placing a ward in the right grass, revealing to her the surrounding area, she threw her ice spear at Leblanc. Unlike her previous spear this one connected, dealing an impressive amount of damage to her opponent. She quickly placed both her mirrors near her location and Leblancs, dealing damage. She travled through the mirror closest to her and was able to deal some heavy damage.

She winced as she felt the orb teleport combo connect with her but knew she had won this fight. She activated her most powerful ability and mirrors surrounded them and the minions who were slowed by the mirrors. She entered the one closest to her and appeared around each minion, dealing major damage. She reappeared and smirked at the empty lane, thinking she had defeated her opponent. However she gasped as another golden orb hit her in the back and a golden chain wrapped around her, igniting the rune and killing her instantly.

[Leblanc] **You have been Slain!** [Naruko]

Phreak explained how she lost to her _"She activated her ultimate at the last second, Mimic. She copied her last move and was able to teleport out of your ultimate. You were close; but Leblanc has much more experience over you."_

She ground her teeth in agitation as she bought a fiendish codex and a charm that would allow her to travel faster in the shape of a boot. She opened the book and widened her eyes as it disappeared and she felt her power grow. She ran back to the mid lane and began to kill minions again. She was careful to place a mirror near her turret from the recommendation of Phreak to avoid ambushes.

She was happy she did this as a few minutes later she heard the yell "Here comes the punch-line!" She quickly activated her mirror ability and disappeared right in time as a pink haired woman with large gauntlets streamed past, hitting the mirror with great force, completely shattering it. The woman smirked at her as she ran back into her forest.

She glared at Leblanc chuckling at her from across the minion line. It seemed her quick escape amused the woman. Perhaps seeing her own technique to avoid surprise attacks used against her was funny somehow?

The lane quickly progressed in Leblanc's favor. The older woman always preventing her from earning gold and harassing her with balls of light and teleports. However the tides began to turn as a large flail emerged from the surrounding forest, encasing Leblanc in ice. Moments later Sejuani came rushing out on her boar, another flail swinging above her head.

Seeing an opportunity Naruko threw her ice spear, connecting with the deceiver this time, and activated her mirror combo, securing the kill.

Naruko " **An Enemy has been slain!"** Leblanc

The game progressed steadily after that. Top lane suffered some deaths at the hand of Darius but managed to hold its own while bot lane destroyed its opposition and was steadily encroaching upon the second tower. However, she was struggling against Leblanc. She died twice more to the Deceiver. However she had luckily earned a kill from the enemy jungler who tried to Ambush at the same time as her jungler, Sejuani.

Vi charged her gauntlets and ultimate to catch up to her, smashing her into the ground. While on the ground Naruko used her spear to slow the woman down, placing a mirror behind her to activate her technique, securing the kill thanks to the damage from the turret. She winced however as Leblanc came in for the kill. At the last moment however a rocket came out of nowhere and slammed into Leblanc, encasing her in a giant explosion.

(Bot lane)

Jinxed raised her fingers in a victory sign as the announcer stated her kill:

Jinx **"An enemy has been slain!"** Leblanc

Blitzcrank did his mechanical laugh before grappling the enemy Draven, straight into a missile from Jinx:

 **Double kill!**

 **Jinx**

(Top Lane)

Riven panted as she deflected an axe swing from Darius. They were both low on health but Darius still had his ultimate. She needed to end this quickly before she got low enough for him to one shot her. She activated her ultimate, reforging her blade and cried out, blasting the man with physical energy. She began one of her iconic abilities, broken wings, heavily damaging the man. She dashed away, shielding herself, from his grapple and swung her sword, forming a wind cut that sliced Darius in two. She landed on the ground, wounded but victorious. She smirked at the fallen body of the Noxian general as she heard the Announcer:

Riven " **An Enemy has been Slain!"** Darius

Riven lifted her now once again broken sword and followed the minions into battle with the turret, securing the tower for her team.

 **A Turret has been Destroyed!**

 **Riven**

Riven nodded in triumpth and teleported back to base.

(Mid lane)

At thirty minutes both teams were battling in the mid lane, constantly harassing each other with pokes but not going onto a full scale team battle. However she saw her opportunity when each of her enemies got too close to each other. She threw her ice spear and placed mirrors in both locations and traveled through, dealing damage to all five of them. She quickly activated her ultimate upon emerging, damaging their entire team heavily. To prevent reprisal she activated her recent item, Zhonya's Hourglass. Sejuani followed this up by throwing her own flail, freezing the entire enemy team in place while Riven swung her complete sword, unleashing a wave of wind, decimating the enemy team. Jinx ended the battle by firing a large rocket, killing the entire enemy team.

The team fight was a success and they were able to push enough that they destroyed the enemies Nexus, winning the match. Her teammates were patting her on the back for her critical role in winning the match when Phreak approached her and grinned cheekily "Well I'm glad our skills mirrored each other so that we froze the enemy in place." Nearly all the other summoners in the room either face palmed or groaned. It seemed Phreak had a history of horrible puns.

Naruko forced a smile and shook his hand, still not exactly comfortable around the man.

She was about to return to her room when Sejuani grabbed her by the back of her Kimono and began dragging her off "Where do you think you're going, we have to celebrate your first victory! To the Bar!"

Naruko couldn't help but thinking as she was dragged off 'Is she related to Tsunade?'

(The Exploding Cask)

The Exploding Cask was founded by the original champion Gragas. He prepared many of his failed creations for customers. Failed creations meaning enough to get Gangplank drunk after one glass.

Naruko glanced around at Sejuani's friends. Riven was there, silently drinking a glass of water in the corner of the table. A purple yordle was drinking from a mug nearly as big as she was as she laughed along with the boar rider. The last member of the group who was silently chuckling at the joke was Sivir.

She was slightly pouting as she drank a soda. She was still underage being only thirteen years old. Apparently Runeterra didn't consider her an adult despite being considered one in the future. Sejuani was drinking deeply from a mug and slammed it down, apparently not even drunk from the drink that was said to knock out lesser men.

Sejuani slammed her mug on the table and looked at Naruko "So you're my descendant from the future. Can't imagine what man had the balls to wed me."

Naruko shook her head "Lissandra never knew who eventually would became your husband."

Sivir smirked from across the table "Well whoever the guy is must be something to attract your attention."

Naurko nodded in agreement. From her short conversations with her ancestor she was almost a mirror image of Tsunade. So anyone who could keep up her antics had to be pretty strong.

Sejuani raised her mug for a cheer "But besides my love life, were here to celebrate the brat's first victory!"

Everyone smiled and clinked glasses.

(1 month later)

Naruko continued to grow in popularity during her one month in the league. Some of her abilities were weakened due to some complaints. Her ice barriers now could not block skill shots and her ice lance's cool down timer was increased to eight seconds. Despite this she was a very popular pick for mid lane.

She had also made a few friends in the League. She befriend Riven. They both could connect from having their home betray them. Her second friend was Leblanc. The Deceiver had become a sort of mother figure to her. The woman had told her she saw potential in her after that first match and had begun to tutor her in her specific type of magic. She was very surprised when she learned that Leblanc's magic was very similar to Lux's light magic.

The last friend she made was Sivir. They often discussed their missions they participated in. Sivir was quite amused when she told her that she had saved not only one country, but three in only a year of service as a mercenary, breaking Sivir's record of two apparently.

Of course she still conversed with her fellow champions of the Freljourd, but she was not as close to them as the others.

Currently she was hanging out with Riven on one of the towers of the Institute of War, allowing people to see for miles. Riven seemed to be contemplating something as she stared off into the distance. Naruko frowned at her friend "What's wrong Riven, something seems to be on your mind."

Riven sighed and scratched the back of her head "Well, I've been thinking. Your future anyone, even civilians can rise through the ladder with strength and charisma alone?"

Naruko frowned at the question but answered "Yes, my father Minato Namikaze was a no name orphan, but he eventually rose to become Hokage. Which is the leader of our village."

Riven nodded and made her request "When you leave in three years, can you take me with you?"

Naruko looked very surprised "What about your life here?"

Riven looked away "There is no life for me here. I compete in matches and promote a better Noxus, but no one listens to a deserter. The world in the future is exactly how I imagine Noxus, hard work and dedication being the keys of success, not political or blood ties."

Naruko nodded, it made sense. She looked at her friend seriously "If it's possible I will take you with me. It's a promise.

Riven nodded and shook her hand "Then in three years' time, my blade will fight by your side.


End file.
